El Broche
by Alhena A. F
Summary: Pequeño one-shot sobre los fundadores.


Los personajes que pertenecen a J.K Rowling y la Warner Bros, pertenecen a J.K Rowling y la Warner Bros, la trama y los personajes que no les pertenecen son únicos y exclusivos de mi imaginación.

_**El Broche**_

La primera vez que vi el broche me quedé maravillada, claro está que por entonces no sabía lo que significaba. Tenía forma circular, lo formaban cuatro piedras preciosas y cuatro metales distintos, sería de grande como el perímetro de mi recordadora, como si la cortases por la mitad y te quedases con la parte plana y no curva. Me llamó poderosamente la atención, pero más tarde mi madre me lo explicó: _"Cada cuadrante de la circunferencia representa a un fundador, la esmeralda con la serpiente de plata a Salazar Slytherin; el zafiro con el águila de bronce a Rowena Rawenclaw; el rubí con el león de oro a Godric Gryffindor y, por último la crisolita con el tejón de platino a mí, Helga Hufflepuff"._

Pedí mirarlo más de cerca, pero ella se negó: _"No es un broche, es un colgante"._ No añadió nada más. Sin embargo, y a pesar de ser un colgante y no un broche mi madre lo lucía como tal, nunca lo vi pender de una cadena.

No se volvió a hablar sobre el tema hasta que, un día, buscando un pergamino para escribir una carta lo encontré guardado en un cajón, sin protección alguna, como si se encontrase allí de casualidad. Lo cogí y lo miré detenidamente, brillaba tentadoramente. Noté cómo la serpiente de plata se movía ligeramente, un leve siseo en mi oído; un sentimiento nuevo para mí inundaba mi mente, era la ambición. Sabía que aquel broche tenía ciertos poderes mágicos, pero ¿cuáles? Quería descubrirlos por mi misma.

Casi sin darme cuenta mi mano estaba palpando mi cuello, buscando la cadena de plata que siempre llevaba puesta, al darme cuenta la retiré inmediatamente, como si me hubiese quemado. Dejé el broche e el cajón y cerré lentamente, haciendo acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad.

¡No podía! Vacilé un instante, pero finalmente cerré el cajón y me alejé. Estaba asustada y casi me eché a llorar, ¿cómo podía tener algo tan horrible mi madre? Justo entonces entró ella, intuyendo lo que había ocurrido, no hizo falta que me preguntase, yo se lo conté todo: _"La ambición no es mala, siempre que no se convierta en codicia"_ afirmó ella. _"¡No me gusta! ¡No quiero volver a verlo!"_Dije.

No lo volví a ver, pero si que investigué sobre él. Pregunté a Godric ya que era al único que podía recurrir aparte de mi madre, a Rowena no le gustaba y ella a mí tampoco. No entendía por qué le tenía tanta manía a mi madre.

-El broche... -suspiró Godric-esa fue una de las causas por al que Slytherin se fue, no escuchamos a Helga y fue un error.-Comentó frustrado.

O

Se acababa el invierno cuando Rowena Rawenclaw propuso la idea a sus compañeros:_ "Fabriquemos una joya que nos represente y pongamos algo de nosotros mismos en ella. Cuando muramos nuestro poder no lo hará con nosotros"_ Godric y Salazar se encontraban satisfechos con la idea, pero no así Helga: _"Pero, ¿con qué fin?"_ Preguntó, mas nadie la escuchó. La comprensiva y buena Hufflepuff acabó convenciéndose de que la idea de Rowena no era mala, ¡era tan difícil no dejarse arrastrar por sus amigos!

La joya fue creada y mediante un hechizo, los cuatro pusieron algo de si mismos en ella. No era solo su valor material, también lo que custodiaba, el valor mágico y moral de los cuatro encerrado en aquel objeto: la valentía, la inteligencia, el sentimiento de la justicia y de la lealtad y la astucia. Pero cometieron un gran error, nadie posee solo buenas cualidades, también se tienen malas y estas tenían asegurado su sitio al igual que las buenas.

Bien se sabía que la ambición de Slytherin no conocía límites, le gustaba el poder y manejarlo a su antojo, no sentía respeto por las normas y mucho menos por el acuerdo al que se llegó respecto a la joya: El último en morir aseguraría su seguridad y hasta entonces ninguno posaría las manos sobre ella. Salazar no estaba de acuerdo con ello y así lo manifestó ¿para qué la habían creado entonces? Las disputas con Godric empezaron a ser comunes y finalmente Godric descubrió lo que verdaderamente ambicionaba Salazar, lo encontró con el colgante entre sus manos y a punto de ponérselo. Discutieron brevemente hasta que Salazar, agotada su paciencia levantó la varita contra su todavía amigo. Rowena y Helga acudieron en ayuda de Godric y a la mañana siguiente se supo que Salazar ya no se encontraba en el castillo. Se decidió que sería Helga la única capaz de custodiar el colgante absteniéndose de utilizarlo para sus propios fines.

O

Cuando salí del despacho de Godric me dirigí a la biblioteca, supuse que mi madre habría escrito algo más sobre el colgante y estaría archivado entre todos aquellos pergaminos y libros.

Allí se encontraba Jack, era uno de los hijos de Rowena. Se pasaba el día entre cuatro estanterías y yo me empezaba a preguntar si su palidez no se debería a ello, tenía cierto aire vampiresco bajo la luz de las velas. Me acerqué a él, quizá me ayudase a encontrar lo que buscaba.

-¿Qué quieres?-me preguntó de malas maneras, yo lo pasé por alto.

-Creo que me podrías ayudar-declaré-¿Tienes idea de algún pergamino o libro escrito por mi madre que hable sobre joyas?

-No-contestó, y volvió a sumergirse en su aburrida lectura sobre la ética del vampiro, lo encontré gracioso, dada mi observación anterior.

-¿Y sobre los bienes comunes de Hogwarts?-intenté de nuevo.

-Tampoco.

-¿Algún otro sobre el mismo tema pero escrito por Godric o Rowena?

-No, no, no y ¡no! ¡Estoy leyendo! ¿Acaso no me ves? Vete por ahí con tus banalidades como las joyas y los bienes comunes y ¡déjame en paz!

-No te vendría mal un encantamiento _regocijante_-comenté irritada.

-Ni a ti uno _silenciador_-respondió casi al instante.

Me alejé asegurándome de hacer todo el ruido que me fue posible y me acerqué al bibliotecario, cuando le pregunté negó con la cabeza tras pensarlo unos segundos. Por último decidí preguntar a mi madre, que sería lo más fácil. Pero ella no se encontraba en el castillo y para cuando quiso regresar, una semana después, yo ya tenía puestos mis pensamientos en mis exámenes finales. Así es, unos simples exámenes habían apagado toda mi curiosidad.

Pasaron los años y pronto Helga Hufflepuff se encontró siendo la primera directora de Hogwarts. Por aquel entonces yo me dedicaba a impartir las clases de Astronomía y mi mente seguía igual de lógica y prudente que siempre. Yo no era como mi madre, ella hacía las cosas de corazón, yo las hacía de cabeza.

Mi madre había dado el puesto de subdirector a Jack y me hizo acompañarla al nuevo despacho habilitado para los próximos directores.

-A Jack le he concedido el precederme cuando yo muera, pero no creas que no he pensado en ti-hizo una pausa y sonrió-tú serás la nueva jefa de la casa Gryffindor, y de ahora en adelante esto será tuyo-me cogió suavemente por el brazo y lo acarició con ternura, colocó en la palma de mi mano un objeto frío.

-No-susurré-no puedo, no lo quiero-ella negó con la cabeza, no había vuelta atrás.

-Ahora es tuyo y puedes hacer con el lo que quieras, mis manos han dejado de ser seguras para él. A mi muerte, los herederos de los demás fundadores lo intentarán buscar, pero nunca imaginarán que lo tienes tú.

-Pero, ¿por qué yo? ¡Yo no tengo tu capacidad, tu sentido del deber! No nos parecemos, ¿y si le doy un uso inadecuado?

-Nos parecemos más de lo que crees-rió ella- ya demostraste en una ocasión que podías abstenerte de usarlo, ya no tendrá efecto en ti.

-Pero, ¿por qué no lo sigues guardando tú?

-Porque tú lo harás mejor que yo-respondió sin dar más explicaciones.

No volví a preguntar y salí del despacho lentamente, aún llevaba el broche en la mano cuando atravesé los jardines y me tumbé en la hierba. Ya era de noche, una noche de finales de Agosto, pronto los alumnos volverían de nuevo al colegio. Sonreí, ahora era la nueva jefa de la casa Gryffindor. Observé el broche a la luz de la luna, era mío pero no me recorría el sentimiento de codicia que había sentido la primera vez que lo sostuve en mis manos, ahora notaba cierta indiferencia. El broche no me proporcionaría nada que yo no pudiese conseguir por mí misma. Por otra parte, el colgante podría caer en malas manos y crear un desequilibrio mágico que yo podía ahorrar con solo... si lo destruía, ¿me arrepentiría en un futuro próximo o lejano? Aquel colgante me ofrecía un poder inmenso sin esfuerzo alguno, lo que tanto había deseado Salazar Slytherin estaba ahora en mis manos y podía utilizarlo como me viniera en gana, ¿realmente quería eso? ¿Qué hacer? Mi corazón gritaba: _"¡Destrúyelo!"_ Mas mi mente advertía: _"¡No lo hagas! Te puedes arrepentir y no habrá vuelta atrás"_. Y por primera vez, mi corazón se antepuso a mi razón. Quizá me pareciese más a mi madre de lo que imaginaba.

_Hogwarts, 23 de Febrero de 1006 d.C._

"_El corazón tiene sus razones que la razón no entiende"_

_Blaise Pascal._


End file.
